Fateful Encounter
by Zeie Honey
Summary: After six long years, one fateful encounter with her love and he misses her, dearly. Another fateful encounter at the waterfall, under the moonlight, which brings back her hope for him to come back to her arms. One shot SasuSaku edited


**Hey ya'll! I edited this story, which means, there aren't much usage of Japanese in this story like before. I only used suffix and 'onii-chan' & 'onee-chan' stuff. Sorry for the mixed language before.  
**

-

-

A pink haired girl at the age of 18 was jumping on tree branches to reach her destination. She wore ninja jacket with short sleeved turtle neck top. A pair of elbow protection on her elbows and her head protector was on her belt. Her hair grew long again. She puts in a high ponytail. Complete; beautiful.

She passed the Chunnin exam, then moved on to be a Jounin with her blonde, loud male team mate, Uzumaki Naruto. Both of them passed with flying colours. Soon after her graduation being a Jounin, both she and Naruto were offered to be on a team which is known as ANBU military. She was offered by them to be a medic ninja on the team. She agreed. While Naruto is the head of the ANBU team, she continued developing new medical teachniques. She was a skillful medical ninja after six years being Tsunade-sama's student and now, she was known to be much powerful than her teacher. She even developed her own techniques. She was intelligent, beautiful and skillful ever since she was a child.

**Haruno Sakura.**

The words of her being a powerful medical ninja spreads around all over the country. Not only in the Country of Fire but everywhere else. And thus, there she was. Jumping on tree branches to get to her destination. She was moving alone with a rabbit mask covering her face. She was heading towards the Hidden Village of Waterfalls to help the medic team there and so she was by Tsunade-sama.

_'One more day to reach there.'_ Thought the girl. She had been travelling for a day an half now. She kept on going. Suddenly she heard someone weep. She stopped on a tree branch trying to get her hearing right if she really heard someone weeping. She closed her eyes and try to listen carefully. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"There's no doubt. Someone's here, crying. I better check it out." Sakura murmured under her mask.

She headed towards the sound and found a girl around the age of six. Sakura tried to figure out what was a six year old girl doing in the middle of a dangerous forest alone, weeping? Sakura spotted a scratch on her right arm.

"She's wounded. I have to help her..." Sakura jumped down the tree and went closer to the girl. The girl sensed her and was trying to run.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll heal your wound, okay?" Sakura said with full of care. The girl somehow trusted her and let Sakura approached her.

Sakura bent down and take a look at the wound, "The cut isn't too deep, I can heal it for you but it's going to hurt a little." The girl nodded while sobbing. Sakura put some oitment on the wound and blew it. The girl flinched a little. Sakura put her hand on the wound and starts to accumulate her healing Chakra on her palm and starts the work of healing.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Kirimi. Hitachiin Kirimi."

"That's a very cute name, really.."

"Th-Thank you." The little girl blushed a little.

"If you don't mind me asking you, what are you doing here all alone? You shouldn't be here. And plus, what gives you this wound?" Sakura said whille still healing the girl's arm.

The girl's head bent down a little, "I was training."

"O-Oh. I see." Sakura was done healing the girl and took out a white cloth and wrapped it around the little girl's wound.

"There, all done. Just don't use much of this arm yet. That means, you have to stop training for a little while, okay, Kirimi-chan?" Sakura said trying to comfort the girl and Kirimi nodded.

Sakura helped Kirimi stand up when she sensed there was someone coming. A dark aura which she was very familiar with it. Her eyes widened in fear that it could be him. After thinking over quickly, it was impossible that it was him. No. It musn't be him.

She took one last glance at the little girl, "Take care and be careful." Abruptly, she felt someone behind her.

_That_ aura.

She turned her back facing the person behind her and it was to her fear it was _**him**_. Her eyes widened to her fear and also her happiness. True, after six long years, she still has a crush on him. Wrong, she still loved him, dearly. The stoic faced guy with black spiky hair and black-grayish eyes which was always cold and sharp. It was none other than, the infamous; Uchiha Sasuke. Her former team mate in Team 7. The guy who known as top rookie in her class. Yes, it was him.

Sasuke looked at the person helding the little girl's hand. _'Sakura?!'_ He questioned himself.

Though, no matter how many times he look at the ANBU member standing right in front of him, he somehow, started to recognise that person. "Sasuke nii-chan!" Kirimi shouted happily and Sakura let go of Kirimi's small hand.

_'Onii-chan? Sasuke-kun?' _She thought to herself.

There was no way this girl would be his little sister. She knew him, and he does not have any other siblings except the cold-blooded murderer, the elder brother to Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Kirimi jumped over at his side and tugging on his sleeve. Sakura realised that she shouldn not be there. Even if she wants to know what was going on but she can't. Deep down, she was glad. In fact, more than being glad. She was happy seeing him alright. She had to get out of there.

Sasuke saw Kirimi's arm wrapped in a bandage and guessed that Kirimi accidentally hurt herself and Sakura had helped her.

"Nii-chan," Kirimi tugged his sleeve. "Onee-chan healed me when I lost control of my shuriken." Kirimi explained. Sasuke was right. He looked over at the person and nodded in saying thank you. Sakura nodded back.

"Onee-chan, thank you very much. This is my big brother, Sasuke nii-chan. He helps me with my training under Orochimaru Ojii-sama. Kabuto nii-chan couldn't heal me right now like he always does because he's somewhere else. Luckily, you're here. But, I don't know your name, nee-chan." Kirimi said it.

_'Erk!? Crap, I knew this was coming!'_ Sakura guessed that the girl must have been picked up my that snake man, Orochimaru. Sakura felt disgusted by that man. Though, it hurted her seeing the girl, now that she knows she was under Orochimaru's control. That no good man kept using people. Sakura thought that maybe this girl was from a famous powerful clan and something must've happened to her clan.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now.. Take care, Kirimi-chan." Sakura looked at both of them before she left. Before Sasuke could say anything, she was gone.

_'She's avoiding me...'_ Sasuke thought to himself while looking at the little girl. "Kabuto.." Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Heh. She grew up to become a talent, didn't she, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto came out behind the tree not far from them.

"Kabuto nii-chan!" Shouted the little girl.

She smiled at him and went beside Kabuto. "Orochimaru needs her for a little while."

Kabuto held Kirimi in his arms and jumped on a tree branch, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, don't go chasing after her..." Kabuto smirked and left Sasuke alone.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke murmured under his breath and disappeared.

Under the rabbit mask, Sakura tried her best not to cry. After seeing Sasuke again, all the memories Team 7 had together, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and herself. All those missions, all those fun and laughter, countless of times that she had cried for him. Sakura reminded herself that was long gone when Sasuke bid goodbye to her that night, six years ago. But her heart knew she could never stop loving him. She pormised herseld, that one day, Sasuke would come back. Sakura stopped at a tree branch and took off her mask.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm really glad that you're alright.." Drops of tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped it away. She puts her mask back on and headed towards her destination.

Sakura reached the Hidden Village of Waterfalls the next morning. She was greeted by two of the ANBU member from the village. "That took you long enough." A male ANBU member said in sarcasm.

"Ack!? Aaah, I'm sorry." She bowed down, "I had to help someone on the way." Sakura explained._** 'Damn moron! You could've at least say a proper welcome! And what's with the sarcastic attitude? I could really cut all his five main arteries right now!'**_ the Inner Sakura yelled.

The other ANBU member, a female with brunette hair stepped foward. _**'Not this one too. Don't let this one be like that one.' **_Sakura thought but kept calm.

The female ANBU member offered her hand and introduced herself, "Sorry about this one, he's probably hungry. Anyway, I'm Sagumi. Morita Sagumi. And this is my partner, Hiroyuki, Arashi Hiroyuki." Sagumi said.

"It's okay. I'm Haruno Sakura from the Hidden Village of Fire, Konoha." Sakura introduced herself and shaked hands with Sagumi. The male ANBU member smirked under his mask.

"Enough with the happy happy chit chat. We better get going and meet the hospital head. We don't want other people dying now, do we?" He said sarcastically.

_**'I swear I'm going to kill this idiot.' **_the Inner Sakura was really agitated.

Sakura spent four long days at the village helping the medic team create new antidotes and heals most of the patients. She tried her best the past four days to keep her focus after encountering Sasuke. At last, she finished her duties and is ready to head back home and get some rest. Sagumi and Hiroyuki were to escort her during her stay and so they were at the border.

"Well, take care, Sakura-san." Sagumi said.

"Yes, thanks." Sakura said, happily. She doesn't have her mask on yet.

"Uhm, Sagumi-san."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know another route to get back to Konoha without using the route which I came from?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?" Sagumi was quite surprised Sakura asked about it,

Suddenly Hiroyuki speaks,"There is. You can follow the mountain route but it's longer that way. Rather than two days travel, you have to travel for three days using that mountain route."

Sakura looked over where Hiroyuki pointed and her eyes are in a daze. Sagumi and Hiroyuki saw it. Sakura's eyes had a tint of sadness. Sakura snapped back to reality, "I'll take it. A day later won't do any harm. Thanks, and that really saved you from getting yourself killed by me. I was really looking foward to it but then you helped me." Sagumi smiled at Sakura's words.

Hiroyuki nodded, "Ahh..!" He mocks in horror. Sakura almost flinched.

"Are you sure, Haruno-san? If you're really sure to take that road then by the second day, you can stop at the Heaven's Waterfall and rest." Sagumi explained.

"Yes. Thank you very much!" After saying goodbye to them, Sakura puts her mask on and went off while waving at them. She faced front to continue her journey. _'It doesn't matter if it takes me three long days. I have to avoid that route. Avoid seeing him or else it'll be harder.' _Sakura thought and coninued her journey.

Sakura travelled by the mountains for a day and a half already. "Sagumi-san said by the second day, I can find the Heaven's Waterfall and rest. I can hear water falling and I can smell fresh flowers, I must near." Sakura said to herself and speeds up before the sun sets.

Luck was on her side. Sakura reached the place, Heaven's Waterfall. It was beautiful. The water is as clear as crystal, the plants there were all fresh and smelled good. The place seemed untouchable. It was like as if, no one had been here.

"This is beautiful!"" Sakura said in awe.

She jumped down from a tree and took off her mask. She was sure that no one else was there and she was glad. She took off the ANBU jacket, her weapons, and lastly her hair band. Her hair flows down to her waist. She formed a small smile while staring at the water flowing. She dipped her feet in the river and relaxed her legs in it.

"This feels nice.." She whispered to herself.

She shuts her eyes calmly and enjoyed the soft breeze running trough her hair. Nightfall came. She gets out of the water and sat on the rock. She looked at the bright full moon with stars around it which looks like daimonds in the sky. She smiled. Somehow, she remembered that night when Sasuke left the village. The time when she tried her very best to stop Sasuke from leaving.

"That night was exactly like this too..." She whispered to herself as she found herself almost dwelled with tears, again.

She was too busy enjoying herself that she didn't notice someone was nearby, watching her beauty.

_'Sakura.'_ He thought. He walked over to the girl with pink hair and stopped a few meters away from her making Sakura cautions and enabled her to grab her kunai with her right hand and jumped away from her position.

"You've gotten better, Sakura.." Sasuke had said it with his deep voice.

After Sakura saw the person who was nearing her, her right hand which was holding the kunai slowly rest by her side. Her eyes widened. The emerald green eyes of hers, shined brightly under the moonlight.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered to herself but Sasuke heard it.

"Sakura. It was you. You healed Kirimi's arm."

Sakura stood up straight, "Hn.." She nodded once, "I did what I had to do." Sakura and Sasuke were locked in each others eyes.

_'She is still beautiful'_

_'He's the same as always.'_

_'I'm sure she hates me now.'_

_'I still love him'_

_'I can't deny that I miss her.'_

_'I really miss him.'_

_'I want to be close to her but...'_

_'I want to hug him but...'_

_'He/She doesn't love me.'_

The two adolescents had those thoughts deep in their minds.

Sakura, the girl who kept chasing him when they were kids and who always there to find him whenever he's lost is right in front of him.

Sasuke, the boy who always has that stoic face and who always gives other people glares and cold look, who kept pushing everyone away is now right there in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked flatly. She's trying her best to keep herself together in one piece.

"I just passed by and I sensed you." Sasuke replied with that cold voice.

"I see." She walked towards the rock she sat just now and grabbed her jacket. Sasuke saw her action and guessed that she was about to leave.

Sasuke moved in froint of her face and took her wrist and gripped it hard. Sakura didn't have the chance to see when he moved and how he moved so fast. Then again, Sakura can't underestimate him, since he is Orochimaru's student.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" She was looking away.

"..."

"What is it that you want?!" Sakura said it almost yelling.

"I want your time." Sasuke replied flatly. Sakura's eyes widened and then turned emotionless.

"Why?"

"I just need your time." Sasuke's eyes was filled with bewilderment. He needed to know why the pink haired girl who kept chasing him before, was now avoiding him. He knew she might have hated him when he left the village but he just found it impossible.

Sakura just fell silence. She loved him touching her but, she can't stay in front of him for too long. She wanted him back, badly. Sakura needed to go against him right now. She tried to free herself from his grip but it was futile. Sasuke was much stronger than her. Out of the blue, he lets her go. "You've gotten stronger, Sakura."

"Hn.. I did make a promise to myself.." She answered motionlessly,

"Sakura, do you still intend to pursue on me..?" _'do you still love me?'_ Sasuke couldn't put that into his sentence.

Ego and pride.

Sakura looked away and gaze up to the moon. "Yes. I can't let Naruto alone.." _'and of course I will still pursue you! '_.

Awkward silence fell again.

"I have to go. Tsunade-sama is waiting for me." Sakura failed to keep her voice calm. She was sure that Sasuke heard her voice shaking.

Sasuke moved quickly and pinned her to the tree. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

He looked into her emerald eyes. He went closer to her face. Sakura gasped. He just kept on leaning closer to her face and their lips were just inches away. Sakura couldn't bear it. It hurts too much.

She pushed Sasuke away from her, "Stop it." Sakura said it with hurtful voice. Sasuke looked at her trying to read her.

"What do you think you're doing!? You left the village, you left your team mates behind. Your friends and all the people who cared for you. I wanted to make you happy. Killing Itachi was and is always in your mind. I know how it means to you to kill him, but you.. left. Naruto and I gathered our strength and carry on training, getting stronger, for you! Naruto left the village for two and half years, he came back and he is still determined to find you. I do too. Naruto never gives up, still searching for you. He wants to help you in any way he could with your revenge and battle you and make you come back!! I always, always hoped that you would come back, to Konoha." Her voice trailed off as she cried.

Sasuke frowned. He made her cry, again. He walked closer to her and picked her up. She didn't resist. She couldn't. Yes, she was a strong medic ninja who possesed Tsunade's strength but when it comes to Sasuke himself, she can't be a ninja. Sasuke saw her trembling and pulled her into an embrace.

Sakura was shocked. "Sasuke-kun..." He embraced her tighter.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's infamous pride and ego shattered in her vision. She didn't hear him wrong that he apologized to her.

"You said it youself, I can't return to Konoha until Itachi is dead in my hands but..."

Sakura buried her face in his chest. "I... Love you, Haruno Sakura."

Her heart avalanched, her stomach races to her feet, she looked up at Sasuke who is looking deep in her emerald eyes, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun" She smiled after a long fighting with her ego.

Sasuke puts his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. He nibbled her lower lips, permission to enter and she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue in and explored her mouth. It was a passionate kiss. Sasuke deepened the kiss, Sakura moaned a little. Sakura felt like she was sucked in, taken captive by him. They broke the kiss, stared in each other's eyes and smiled. She saw that pure smile on his face and that lightened up her mood. She tip toed and peck him on his lips. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. At least now, I'm not alone."

Sasuke puzzled for awhile. "Hn? Naruto...?"

Sakura giggled. "Used to be with me."

"Hn?"

"Naruto is... engaged to Hinata a year ago." Sasuke was taken back a little. He was trying to imagine Naruto and Hinata together but smiled nevertheless.

"Hn, Tenten is engaged to Neji," as Sakura was explaining, Sasuke almost chuckled.

"and Shikamaru, well.. The guy had some issues with Temari and Ino. He had to choose, and he chose Ino. Suprisingly, she accepted. It was a long dragging story with those three." Sakura explained.

"I thought, Naruto..."

"Generally, yes. He had a crush on me, but he fell for Hinata after Tsunade put him and Hinata in the same ANBU team."

"ANBU?"

"Mm, Naruto is the head of the ANBU military. And I'm his underlings. Naruto made a good leader."

"I still think Shikamaru is a better choice."

"No. Shikamaru thought that it was too troublesome for him to be an ANBU leader and Naruto is much stronger than anyone else."

"I see.."

Sasuke took something out of his pocket and put it around her neck. Sakura looked at the necklace and was happy to see it. It is a golden chain with a golden ring on it.

"Sasuke-kun" she smiled.

Sasuke loved to see her smile. "You're not alone anymore. You're mine." A gentle and soft masculine voice reached her ears.

Tears of diamond formed at the corner of her eyes and they kissed again. They broke from the kiss, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun"

-

-

A pink haired teen jumping on tree branches. A rabbit mask on. She wore ninja jacket with short sleeved turtle neck top. A pair of elbow protection on her elbows and her head protector was on her belt. Her hair reaches her waist and was layered cut. She puts in a high ponytail. Complete; beautiful. Behind that mask, she smiled happily.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke took something out of his pocket and put it around her neck. Sakura looked at the necklace and was happy to see it. It is a golden chain with a golden ring on it. "Sasuke-kun" she smiled. _

_Sasuke loves to see her smile. "You're not alone anymore. You're mine." A gentle and soft masculine voice reached her ears. _

_Tears of diamond formed at the corner of her eyes and they kissed again. They broke from the kiss, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun"_

_They sensed two people heading their way. Sasuke was very familiar with the two people. "Sakura, you have to leave now." _

_She nodded in agreement. She quickly gathered her weapons and put her jacket back on. She faced Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, come back okay? I'll wait for you, no matte what." _

_She gently kissed him on the lips and jumped on a tree branch. He smiled to her, "I promise. And make sure Naruto gets even stronger. I still have an unfinish bussines with him and also, I love you, Sakura." She smiled to him and glance at him one last time before putting back her mask. _

_"Sayonara, Sasuke-kun" She went off._

_**End of flashback**_

Uchiha Sasuke. That name kept ringing in her mind. She was delightful of what happened last night. A short fateful meeting with her love. She was happy, no. They were happy. "I'll wait, no matter what." She murmured under her breath.

Haruno Sakura. Whenever he closes his eyes, her picture comes into his mind. "I'll come back. Just wait" he whispered to himself before he continues training with Orochimaru.

Konoha Village

It has been a week since the meeting. She walked around the town aimlessly. She decided to go and visit her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

She went in the flower shop and greeted Ino, "Good morning, Ino!"

Her best friend greeted her back. Sakura found Shikamaru resting behind the counter, Hinata and Tenten were there as well. "Yo, Sakura!" Shikamaru greeted her.

Sakura smiled happily which was a surprise to Ino. Ino has never seen Sakura been so happy. Ino knew something must have happened. Naruto came barging in and greeted everyone. "Yo!"

He went to Hinata's side and kissed her cheeks. Sakura took a scent from a daisy flower and paid from it. Sakura kept on smiling.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

He knew his female team mate too well.

Sakura smiled again, "Yeap, I'm okay."

Ino try to change the topic, "Sakura, that Arai-kun guy. He asked you on a date didn't he? How was he like?"

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled at ease, "I didn't go on a date with him last night." Everyone look at Sakura.

Ino cocked an eyebrow,"You didn't?! Why'd you turn him down?!"

"Ino, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You kept smiling all week since you got back from that mission in the Hidden Village of Waterfalls. What's going on?" Ino almost shouted until Shikamaru held her down.

"..." Sakura just keep quiet.

"Sakura... Please, move on already. He's gone." Ino said. Naruto knew what Ino was talking about, he clenched his fist. Hinata held his hand in order to calm him down.

"Nope. He's going to return. I know him." After she had said that to her good friends, she left them dumbfounded.

Shikamaru thought, _'Sakura, you encountered him, didn't you. I guess, even Uchiha had to learn from you, how to love.'_

"Don't worry too much you guys. It's too troublesome. Sakura can take care of herself, Ino." Shikamaru said while pulling down his fiancee onto his lap.

"But, Sakura is the only girl in our gang who hasn't receive her first kiss. She's keeping it for Sasuke." Ino said grumpily.

"Hn.. Who knows." Shikamaru said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto sighed a little, _'Sasuke, you better come back for Sakura-chan. She's waiting for you. And I'm going to hunt you down. Promise.'_

Everyday, in Sakura and Sasuke's mind, _'She's mine/I'm his'._

Sakura hid the engagement neckless under her shirt and Sasuke...

Well, he'll come back.

-

Kyaaaaaa! I'm done. My first oneshot. Reviews please. Ja

Haruka-san


End file.
